The Crow in the Dusk sky
by Strangegirl101
Summary: Crow Evans and Dusk Star have always been misunderstood. No one understood what they talked about. No one understood what they meant by Flip side, until they're forced to live it. Please read, might go up in rating. I think you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, except my characters and plot. I hope you like, because you'll learn alot more about the two in later chapters.

* * *

"No one really understands me. I don't even understand me. I'm just that girl who no one can remember, or you'll forget automatically after meeting.

My names Angle Raven Eater-Evans. That's what everyone calls me, but I honestly like to go by Crow. I don't know why I just always believed that was my real name or what I was meant to be called. In sometimes I feel that only the misunderstood bird really get me."

Crow heard heavy footsteps behind her as she tied the note to a balloon. Hearing a heavy thud she could tell the person has taken a spot next to her on the stairs of the DWMA.

Dusk Star watched as Crow let the Balloon. Dusk watched the slight glitter in Crow's eyes as she let the Balloon go.

Crow Eater-Evans had a dingy white color hair that had a bit of greyish to it. Her hair was up in a sloppy low ponytail that was very fizzy and matted. She had large blood-red eyes that were out lined in black rims. She had on a black short sleeve t-shirt that had a white bird painted into the side of it with paint splatter.

Dusk Star had on a simple black t-shirt with a white bikers jacket on over it. He had navy blue hair with dark yellow eyes. He gave a small smiled grabbing his friend and weapons hand walking into the school.

"You want to work on going Flip-side?" Dusk asked hopefully

"Let's do it." Crow smiled a new determination in her eyes as they walked into the school

If only one person that takes the time to know me. Then I feel like everything I go through will be worth it. Because I am Crow Eater-Evans and I stand by my Miester Dusk Star no matter what ever gets throw at me.

* * *

So you know Crow is Maka and Soul's daughter, and Dust Star is Black Star and Tsubaki's son. Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"…So I should be able to bring everything Flip-side tonight if my program works." Crow explained stuffing her hands into her pockets. She slouched even more when she saw her sister Maddie who was surrounded by people. "So how's you program coming?"

Dusk stopped his steady pace for half a second, a thing most wouldn't have caught accept his partner. Crow's hidden talent that no one knew about except him was reading people's body language and tone to the t. No one could ever get a lie past her or any strange behavior.

"If you'd like I was going to skip class anyways. We could just head to the computer room, I'm sure no one will notice." Crow offered smoothly

It was true, Crow was able to skip any class including one her mother taught without being noticed. It was almost expected from her to some level to miss at least a single class a day. Dusk had that ability to an extent, because if his mom or dad taught a class with in a second his absence would be noticed.

"Ya we might as well. Not like we'll be missing anything from Stein. Last time he dissected something you passed out."

"It was a rat. I have a pet rat, who happened ta be in my pocket." Crow sneered a bit annoyed at that comment. She didn't bother stopping something from crawling out of her bag and up her arm quickly. "Fang happens to get lonely if I leave him at home."

Fang was a small and tiny rat. He had white fur with on patch of brown on his stomach, and only one red-eye. He seemed to be very conformable just ridding on his owners shoulder like it was normal. His skin was ruff and patchy, but that's how Crow liked him.

"After you my programming genius." Dusk smiled holding open the door of the basement computer lab. No students came down stairs because it was said to be haunted and not teachers came down because it was out-of-the-way for a class and very small. "Place is really creepy and dusty."

"Hey don't knock it if you haven't realized no one can know about about us going digital or the flip side."

"I still don't understand the big deal." Dusk mumbled handing over his half done program.

"The flip side is a synthetic world, with the ability to cross over to our world. It holds power and danger so if you are looking to take over the world it's a great place to start. Any damage taken their can actually kill you and you can trap people in it. Also the creatures we program can come into our world and have the same abilities and be even stronger.

As for going digital think about it. We are taking our own DNA apart and copying the sequence. If we wanted to we could easily reestablish our DNA any way we wanted for the better or worst. It would also kill someone if you were stupid enough to not do it properly. Tearing you apart strand by strand. Also could stop the aging process possibly." Crow explained as she watched numbers after numbers pass by her eyes.

"It's amazing we just stumbled onto the server." Dusk Star said as he watched his weapon type at speeds he thought were inhuman. "I still can't believe the game got so popular."

"I'm surprised Flip-Side Earth got so popular to. We recreating the Flip side and turning it into a game was purely brilliant. We get to keep tabs on who's talented on it and who is high scoring. Most likely those people know it's not a game though and know about Flip Side. Making it easier for us to figure out what the heck the Flip Side is and why it was made."

"Most exciting thing to do at the school. This place is so stupid, what are we even striving for if we can't make a death scythe. Our talent is just wasted, at least on the Flip side was can be heroes and test our strength." Dusk Star smiled letting his mind wander t all the adventures that were possible thanks to the Flip Side.

For someone like Dusk Star who was much like his father when it came to strength he wasn't challenged much by anyone. At least throw computer programming he was challenged. HE was very good at making a program, but small variables and numbers were often missing making his incomplete. With the help of Crow those were fixed in ten seconds.

"We are ready, we can go flip side tonight with the new programs." Crow smiled at her friend as she close her laptop. They both smiled as they heard the distant sound of the last bell of the day.

"Thanks." Dusk Star smiled ruffling Crow's hair and kissing her quickly on the check neither of them thinking much about it. They'd been forced to do it as children and it soon became a habit.

~~~11 o'clock at night

Dusk Star sighed as he got on a small wood pile stacked against a garage. The Garage was pretty small and connected to the large house. The house it's self was an old church that had five levels and a large tower that had its own door connected to the roof to get in.

The trick is to not make too much noise when walking on the roof because that is where Maka and Soul's rooms are. Thankfully it was a lot easy now that Soul had moved out because Make's much more of a heavy sleeper.

After that it was easy to get into the small tower like room that was Crow's room. It was easier to work on the program here because two-floor separate Crow from anyone else. While Dusk lived in a very small apartment with his parents.

"Hey Crow." Dusk sang walking into the room that always smelled like roses and rain. He wasn't surprised to see the girl just finishing eating. The thing was sometimes Maka forgot about Crow and didn't call her to eat, so Crow would go down at night and make her own food.

"Hey." Crow said not bothering to look up from the computer. "Ready?"

"Ya."

Crow looked at her key board and typed in the key word.

"Code: flip side. Now Digitizing."

~~~Hope you liked and the next chapter will be taking place on the Flip Side.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~11 o'clock at night

Dusk Star sighed as he got on a small wood pile stacked against a garage. The Garage was pretty small and connected to the large house. The house it's self was an old church that had five levels and a large tower that had its own door connected to the roof to get in.

The trick is to not make too much noise when walking on the roof because that is where Maka and Soul's rooms are. Thankfully it was a lot easy now that Soul had moved out because Make's much more of a heavy sleeper.

After that it was easy to get into the small tower like room that was Crow's room. It was easier to work on the program here because two-floor separate Crow from anyone else. While Dusk lived in a very small apartment with his parents.

"Hey Crow." Dusk sang walking into the room that always smelled like roses and rain. He wasn't surprised to see the girl just finishing eating. The thing was sometimes Maka forgot about Crow and didn't call her to eat, so Crow would go down at night and make her own food.

"Hey." Crow said not bothering to look up from the computer. "Ready?"

"Ya."

Crow looked at her key board and typed in the key word.

"Code: flip side. Now Digitizing."

~~~!~~

Dusk Star and Crow watched as all the colors around them blended together and soon all that was left was a bright blinding light. Suddenly they started falling and a small square of green came closer till they suddenly fell throw it onto a patch of soft lush grass.

Dusk smiled as he felt the soft grass under his fingers and smelled the light hint of roses. Everything was real, he could actually feel the hot sun beating one his nose and he lied there on the ground.

"It's purely amazing. We programmed a patch of grass and real grass appeared. Ta think that it is really possible is amazing." Crow said feeling the grass in-between her toes. "It's our own world."

"Can we go check as see what's going on with the other programs?" Fang said suddenly coming out of Crow's pocket. "Don't you want to see all your hard work?"

"Fang's right. I want to see how my program for Samantha worked."

Soon the two started walking and suddenly they weren't standing on grass anymore, but they were standing on cold blocks of ice. The two came to a large castle and knocked.

As if on cue a large dragon like creäture flew over their heads. It was a light bluish color, but it's skin was long feathers. It had a long beak that was a greenish color that matched the blue nicely. It's large purple eyes widened as it saw the two teens and quickly flew down to them.

It's long powerful wings went gusts of cold air at the two as it landed towering over the two.

"Did you see that I was able to fly for over three hours long. Whatever you did, it worked. I'm able to fly again and I can fly for a long as you can walk. Me the mighty Samantha are able to fly again." The mighty beast chirped as it looked at its wings. "It's all thanks to you two, you're our savor."

"Samantha it was a simple program I was able to upload. Anyone with knowledge of advanced physics or at least able to research it could have done it." Crow joked as she looked around the icy world. "I can't believe this place was really the Beare land we found last year."

"Ya you help all of us find bodies and rebuild our world." Samantha chirped "We were all suffering until you two came along. You save us."

"Guys evil bugs ten o'clock!" Fang screamed as the two turned. The bugs were larger versions of cockroaches with green armor on.

"Crow."

"On it."

Crow did a cart-wheel and turned into a scythe landing straight in Dusk's hands. Her Scythe form was a gray staff with red strips leading up in. The blade was a perfect black with a single large red star on each side.

"Bring it on." Dusk smiled easily wielding Crow as he, a rat, and dragon creäture got ready for battle.

Hope you like please read and reveiw!


End file.
